Hora del Baño
by Nanami-Uzumaki
Summary: Tal vez... la hora del baño ya no sería tan mala. Momento familiar entre Naruto y Kushina, Feliz día de las madres atrasado.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a su creador,** Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

Corría de un lado a otro, esquivando muebles y cualquier objeto que se interpusiera en su camino, sus torpes piecitos dificultaban un poco su carrera, pero no evitaban que siguiera corriendo como si su vida fuera en ello. La risa infantil que escapaba de su boquita resonaba en cada rincón de su casa, y los ruidos de los objetos cayendo acompañaban a tan dulce sonido.

-¡Naruto, vuelve aquí! – Gritaba una mujer de hermosos cabellos carmesí.

La pobre mujer estaba completamente empapada y se podían ver rastros de jabón en su larga cabellera, y unas cuantas manchas de comida en su vestido verde. Llevaba ya rato persiguiendo al pequeño niño de no más de cuatro años de edad, era hora de su baño pero como siempre: terminaba corriendo por toda la casa. Naruto reía con más fuerza al ver a su madre esquivar con dificultad los sillones de la sala de estar, le alegraba mucho que su progenitora estuviera jugando con él en vez de obligarlo a tomar esa horrorosa ducha que, según ella, "necesitaba".

Kushina miraba con desesperación a la versión en miniatura de su esposo, correr sin descanso alguno de aquí para allá, se suponía que ya estaría dormido y ella descansando en el primer sillón que se encontrase, esperando a que su esposo llegara de la torre Hokage. Pero no, su pequeño hijo se las arreglaba para que sus planes cambiaran abruptamente.

-¡Naruto, basta! ¡Es hora de tu baño! – Grito una vez más, ya harta de esa situación.

El rostro de Naruto cambia drásticamente a una mueca de horror, mientras que la expresión de desesperación de Kushina cambió a una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡Te tengo, ttebane! – El niño rubio daba patadas y se retorcía en los brazos de su madre, intentado liberarse y no tomar la tan espantosa ducha.

-No mami, ¡no! – Decía como podía el pequeño, pero era demasiado tarde, Kushina lo llevaba al cuarto de baño y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba completamente mojado.

La pelirroja observaba a su hijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras le colocaba el shampoo en sus hebras doradas como el sol. Naruto se cruzo de brazos con un muy notable puchero en sus labios. Estaba enfadado. La Uzumaki lo sabía, pero le divertía el berrinche que hacía su hijo. Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que tenía que tomar un baño, el rubiecito armaba una batalla campal con tal de no ser introducido a la tina llena de agua y jabón.

-Vamos, Naru-chan. No es para tanto. Además, ¡mira! Ya hemos acabado – Dijo la pelirroja sacando a su hijo de la tina y comenzando a secarlo con una toalla naranja.

Naruto seguía con los brazos cruzados y sus ojitos azules como el océano, se encontraban cerrados; evitando así, verla. Kushina suspiro con cansancio, mientras terminaba de secarlo, entonces una idea cruzo por su mente y una sonrisita maliciosa apareció en sus rosados labios.

-Que mal que estés enojado conmigo, Naru-chan. Yo que pensaba llevarte mañana a jugar con Sasuke-chan y a comer un poco de rammen, pero como no quieres hablarme más, me temo que mis planes se han arruinado – Termino de decir la pelirroja con una fingida mueca de tristeza.

Naruto abrió sus ojos de golpe y miro a su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ya no estoy enojado mami! ¿Podemos ir con Sasu-teme mañana? – A Kushina le apareció una gota en la nuca al escuchar la forma con la que se refería su hijo a su mejor amigo.

-_"De verdad debo de dejar de pelear con Fu-baka frente a los niños"_– Pensó la Uzumaki y dejo sus pensamientos de lado para centrarse en el pequeño de ojos azules que tenía frente a ella. –Claro que iremos, pero si me prometes que ya no correrás cuando sea tu hora de tomar el baño –

Naruto hizo otra mueca de disgusto pero al final, termino accediendo a la propuesta de su madre.

-Está bien – Murmuro con resignación, mientras elevaba sus bracitos para que su mama le colocara su pijama naranja con ranitas amarillas. Regalo de su pervertido padrino.

-Así me gusta, ahora vamos a la cama, es hora de dormir – Kushina tomo entres sus brazos a su pequeño y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación del niño.

Al entrar, se pudo apreciar una habitación naranja con blanco y muchos juguetes de diversos tipos. La pelirroja dejo a su hijo en la mullida cama con sabanas naranjas y lo arropo con ellas, rápidamente el rubio tomo un peluche de una rana verde en sus brazos, un regalo de su padre, y se acomodo mejor entre las sabanas; listo para dormir. Kushina sonrió y se inclino para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

-¿Mami? –

-¿Si, cariño? – Kushina revolvía con ternura los cabellos dorados de su pequeño, esperando a que volviera a hablar.

-¿Me quieres? – La verdad, la pelirroja no estaba preparada para una pregunta como esa, miro con extrañez al pequeño, pero se dio cuenta que el preguntaba aquello con sinceridad. Un sonrisa floreció en su rostro y se acomodo a un lado de su hijo, abrazándolo contra sí misma.

-Mi pequeño Naruto, yo te amo como a nadie más en el mundo, tú y tu padre son lo más preciado que tengo y jamás dejare amarlos a ambos. Así que jamás dudes de mi cariño hacía ti, ¿de acuerdo? – Naruto asintió satisfecho por la respuesta de su mama y se acurruco mas entre sus brazos, sintiéndose protegido por el calor y el amor que ella le brindaba.

Tenía suerte de tener una gran mama como ella, nunca la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Te amo mami – Murmuro el pequeño antes de caer dormido. Kushina sonrió enternecida y abrazo a su hijo con extremo cariño.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeño – Susurro cerrando los ojos quedándose en esa posición.

.

.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió, dejando entrar a un rubio de ojos azules y vestimentas ninja. Minato alzo una ceja extrañado por el silencio que había en su hogar, sabía que a esas horas su hijo debía de estarle dando problemas a su esposa, siempre era así a la hora del baño. Con preocupación subió las escaleras, adentrándose al cuarto de baño y al verlo, una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca. Había jabón en las paredes, patitos y ranas de hule regados por el suelo y no podían faltar los enormes charcos de agua por doquier. El rubio suspiro con cansancio y salió del baño para buscar a su esposa e hijo.

El único lugar que se le podía ocurrir que estaban, era en la habitación del pequeño rubio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, permitiendo a la luz del pasillo iluminar a las figuras que yacían en la cama naranja del Namikaze menor. Minato sonrió enternecido por la escena que presenciaba; Su esposa dormida en la cama de su hijo, mientras abrazaba protectoramente al último.

El rubio cerro con delicadeza la puerta, para así no despertar a los que dormían plácidamente, y se dirigió al baño para limpiar el desastre que ahí había. Tal vez… la hora del baño ya no sería tan mala.

**Fin**

* * *

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
